Capricho
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Era pertinente aclarar dos cosas: él, Sesshoumaru, no era un objeto decorativo, por lo tanto no estaba para ser modificado según su gusto; segundo, Inuyasha no era un capricho. Incesto.


**Se titula:** Capricho.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Era pertinente aclarar dos cosas: él, Sesshoumaru, no era un objeto decorativo, por lo tanto no estaba para ser modificado según su gusto; segundo, Inuyasha no era un capricho. Incesto.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko. Esta historia es de moi. No se roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright onegai -o-

**En un rating de:** No menor de 13 años.

**Advierto que:** Hay relaciones homosexuales, incestuosas, y este es el primer capítulo.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_**Capricho**_

–Eres un maldito Inu –insultó ella sin la más ligera inflexión en la voz–, y tú –encaró al joven de oscura cabellera– eres un bastardo. No quiero a mi hijo mayor arrejuntado con un bastardo –proclamó mirando directamente a Sesshoumaru, quien a todas estas era el hijo mencionado.

El susodicho ni siquiera la miró. Por el contrario, grácilmente se puso de pie, caminando has el otro lado de la sala de visitas, entre los presentes y rozando ligeramente la mejilla del moreno al pasar por su lado. Se paró en frente de un florero de narcisos y acomodó algunas de las flores, ignorando a los otros. Su madre se indignó e intentó levantarse, pero su padre le dirigió una mirada de censura que la mantuvo en su lugar.

Mientras la mayoría esperaba alguna reacción del heredero, Inu no Taisho observó al joven quien era la razón del revuelo: su propio hijo bastardo, Inuyasha. Como padre del bebé que nunca conoció deseaba beber cada pequeño detalle de este, pero como padre de ambos jóvenes la mirada apasionada que Inuyasha le tenía a Sesshoumaru era inquietante. Aún detrás de la incomodidad adquirida por la reciente revelación, su hijo bastardo mantenía la intensión de… Relacionarse con su hermano mayor.

–El arte de la decoración siempre ha sido tu fuerte madre –empezó a decir Sesshoumaru sin voltear a verles–. Padre y tú jamás tuvieron grandes desafíos a la hora de moldear nuestro mundo; retirar o adquirir decoraciones a nuestro rededor de acuerdo a sus deseos –los padres se miraron entre sí inseguros del curso que tomaría la conversación.

Repentinamente Sesshoumaru dejó caer el florero en un ademán descuidado, permitiendo que los pedazos se desparramaran en el piso. Los demás saltaron en sus asientos, y las dos madres contuvieron el aliento al verle caminar sobre la porcelana rota, mancillándose los pies descalzos con un temple inmutable.

–Cada vez que destruí algo ustedes lo reemplazaban por uno nuevo, fuese que lo haya roto por capricho o por torpeza –entonces observó a su novio a los ojos mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual frente a las familias, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y, sin pretenderlo, permitiendo que los otros se fijaran en su pie sangrante. Inuyasha estaba más concentrado en el rico tonto de su voz y, oh dulce Dios, en las líneas de su batín de seda que se ajustaban insinuantemente debido a la posición–. Sin embargo, después de haber sido sacado de mi propia habitación mientras era atendido por mi novio –los adultos se movieron incómodos, algunos sonrojados de vergüenza–, creo que es pertinente aclarar dos cosas: yo, Sesshoumaru, no soy un objeto decorativo, por lo tanto no estoy para ser modificado según vuestro gusto; segundo, Inuyasha no es un capricho.

Su madre, sabiendo lo inamovible que era su propio hijo, miró a su esposo exigiendo alguna acción correctiva. Éste, quien ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbado de que a sus hijos no les importara cometer incesto, decidió negociar.

–Sé que es un poco tarde para intervenir en vuestra relación –empezó con delicadeza–, sin embargo deberían reconsiderar esta dramática decisión. Esto no es su culpa, es nuestra –dedicó entonces una mirada a las dos madres, y dudó un momento antes de hacer lo mismo con el esposo de su ex-amante–, y necesitamos tiempo para enmendar nuestros errores ahora que se nos han regresado.

Inuyasha, temperamental como siempre, apenas le permitió terminar de hablar antes de ponerse en pie y encarar a la comitiva. Su novio le dirigió una sutil mirada de simpatía, y con este apoyo el moreno procedió a hablar–: Aquí no hay nada que se pueda enmendar. Tú fuiste infiel a tu esposa con mi madre, la embarazaste y ella te lo ocultó además de que se casó con Muromaru, quien tomó responsabilidad de nosotros. Tú tenías una familia y ella nunca hubiera sido feliz si me hubiera dejado bajo tu custodia. Muromaru es el mejor padre del mundo, tengo una familia que me ama, y tú no eres nada más que mi suegro. No llevo ni quiero llevar tu apellido, tampoco quiero tu herencia. Sólo nosotros sabemos que eres mi padre biológico, y ni Sesshoumaru ni yo podemos embarazarnos. En términos generales el único problema aquí es la culpa de ustedes, y eso ni Sesshoumaru ni yo lo podemos enmendar. Si la sangre en mis venas es la objeción a nuestro noviazgo, entonces ninguno tiene derecho a opinar una mierda.

–Inuyasha –le llamó su madre tratando de hacerle razonar.

–¡No! –cortó el susodicho de inmediato, callando de inmediato cuando Muromaru hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie. La mirada de severidad que recibió en cambio le hizo explicarse–: sé que esto te lastima mamá, pero ya te equivocaste en el pasado, no te equivoques… –se detuvo negando ligeramente con la cabeza, para seguidamente barrer a los padres con una mirada resentida–, no se equivoquen de nuevo ahora.

Su madre rompió a llorar silenciosamente. En contraste, la madre de Sesshoumaru se levantó airadamente de su asiento y dijo–: yo no tengo que pagar los errores de tu padre –a Sesshoumaru. Abandonó la habitación taconeando, y pronto oyeron el lujoso auto de ella pasando en frente del ventanal para salir de la propiedad.

–Señor Sesshoumaru –escucharon que una dulce voz pronunciaba, distrayéndolos de la dramática salida.

El sonido provenía de una puerta secundaria donde Rin, la niña en proceso de ser adoptada por Sesshoumaru, esperaba pacientemente por una autorización para entrar. El heredero la observó con cuidado, a la vez que ella lo evaluaba a él tranquilamente. Él simplemente extendió su mano con elegancia, en una muda invitación para que ella se la tomara entre las suyas. Cuando ella llegó a su lado Sesshoumaru reconoció la congoja en el lenguaje corporal, pero se mantuvo en silencio dándole el derecho de palabra a ella.

–Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿Es el señor Inuyasha su hermano?

El aludido se preguntó si habría una manera de escapar de esos ojos inocentes que lo confrontaban frente a frente. Sin encontrar alguna, le respondió–: sí, Rin. Inuyasha es hijo de padre y la señora Izayoi –explicó señalando a ambos respectivamente con la mano derecha–. Rin, nosotros no sabíamos de ello hasta esta misma tarde –se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar.

–Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿El señor Inuyasha va a irse?

–No, Rin. Inuyasha y yo seguimos juntos –aun sabiendo la importancia de sus palabras, el rostro de Sesshoumaru se mantuvo estoico.

–Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿Usted quiere al señor Inuyasha?

Los niños con su honestidad y preguntas demasiado directas… Que por primera vez en su vida lograron que Sesshoumaru tragara visiblemente. A pesar de lo complicada de la pregunta, éste sabía que de no responder con franqueza Rin lo tomaría como una negativa y jamás aceptaría a su medio hermano.

–Sí, Rin –entonces la niña simplemente asintió, aceptando sin palabras la información, y procedió a abandonar la sala después de despedirse de los presentes con una educada inclinación.


End file.
